The Idiot and The Moon
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: There are many ways to meet someone. This one might just be a bit weird and cliche. Oneshot


A Moon's Sorrow

* * *

'Am I crying?'

'How can I be crying'

'Why is there blood on my hands'

'Oh…'

'Its because the idiots bleeding.'

'Why is he bleeding?'

'Why won't he stop bleeding'

'Why isn't he breathing?'

'Why is he growing colder…why?'

* * *

3 years Earlier

I began one day in April. Two mature adults one a 5"5" brunette and the other a 6"7" blonde idiot…(I mean a perfectly reasonable adult). Were once again having another of their infamous conversations

"Come on little sis! Come with me don't you want to explore a whole new dimension!?" the 'older brother' exclaimed.

"For goodness sake! Im the older one you insufferable idiot! I helped mom birth you remember!" the 'real older' sibling responded.

"Schematics, schematics. Now come on! Don't tell me your not interested in hunting new never before seen animals!" the brother yelled.

"Hmph! This better be not another of your stupid pranks" the woman replied before getting on the chariot…(wait a minute where did the chariot come!)

"Trust me little sis you won't regret it!" the blonde said before grabbing the reigns.

* * *

'Damn the brother of mind' the maiden thought as she walked through a forest alone.

'Not only am I stranded in this forest alone, but he kicked me off his chariot. Oh when I get my hands on his neck ill wring him like a-!' The woman's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly detected multiple beings surrounding her.

"Well, well, well, whats a pretty looking thing like you doing out here alone in the woods"

The woman turned around quickly and immediately saw a man dressed in strange clothing crouching on the branch of a tree.

"It is none of your business." The woman replied.

"The worlds a dangerous place miss. Don't you know that. Theres creeps everywhere. Isn't that right boys?" The man in clad in cloud Shinobi gear said as he started to chuckle.

A chill wet up the woman's spine as chuckling started to come from every direction. She moved her head around as she spotted men suddenly appearing. They stood on the ground and on the tree. She started to shake.

"Haha look at that boys she scared. Don't worry girl we'll be gentle. Isn't that right boys Haha." The leader of the group said.

"Yes boss" the followers replied while chuckling.

The 'Boss' hopped off the tree and started to slowly walk to the shaking girl who was looking down towards the ground.

"Hey girl why don't you start taking your cloths? I promises I'll only let three guys have you at anytime. No need to be scared. It won't hurt much." that man said with a lecherous grin.

"Your mistaken…" the girl whispered as her shaking ceased.

"What was that?" the cloud shinobi said as he turned his head and cupped his ear.

"I'm not scared. I just find your stupidity funny." the woman replied as looked up and stared him straight in the eye with a smile.

"Hehehe. You find yourself calling me master as you **** yourself ** and **** my ****. You'll be regretting your words you whore." the man said with a small frown that quickly became a smile.

"Try me." the woman said with a confident smirk.

"Oh…I plan do way more than that. Ku ku ku" The man replied while slowly reaching for the woman.

(Have no fear my readers no rape will occur. Its just like any story the hero always arrives late to the party.)

A glint appeared in the tree line and blur quickly went between the man and woman. The arm that was slowly reaching out to the woman dropped to the floor. Blood spurted everywhere.

"AAAAAHHHH MY ARM!" the attempted rapist cried out while clutching at the stump where his arm used to be.

"Boss" the henchman yelled out.

They quickly ran to the gibbering man before they all stopped as blonde haired man appeared in their midst.

"I know there is a war going on and all that…buts its still bad to try and rape people. Ya know!" The blonde said as he took out two kunai and prepared to go all rasengan on their ass.

"Hey idiot!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" the newly declared idiot said.

"I don't need your help." the woman said as she walked up to the idiot and started to poke him in the chest.

"EEHHHH! Here I am trying to help you, and you're calling me an idiot" The idiot exclaimed.

"Yes that right idiot. Can't you understand." the ungrateful little *cough* I mean strong and independent woman replied.

"Crap its the Yellow Flash!" henchman #5 yelled out.

The woman who had been poking the idiot suddenly took a step back and glared at the idiot savior.

"You..you pervert!" the woman exclaimed while pointing.

"What! I'm no pervert!. Its just a nickname I inherited from my dad!" The 'Yellow Flash' exclaimed while waving his arm erratically in the air.

The glare on the woman's face somehow became deeper as she realized the man in this dimension were somehow worse than the ones in her own.

"Wait! Wait! You misunderstanding me the reason for the nickname is because-" The idiot suddenly disappeared and quickly reappeared next to the woman.

"One my fathers jutsu 'The Flying Thunder God'" the man said as he held a kunai to a wazashi that was about to decapitate the woman.

* * *

An. Sorry guys I won't be finishing this one. It was during a sudden blast of inspiration to write this one. I guess I could tell you plot I had in mind...but than I'm pretty sure a lot of you would be pissed at me for not taking the time to flush all the other chapters out... nyway I hope you enjoyed it. As for the beginning part...well i'll leave that you guys and gals imagination.


End file.
